1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a pillow-type packaging machine, and more particularly to a splicing-type unloading device for tubular material packaging.
2. Description of Related Arts
Pillow-type packaging methods of the prior art are to seal both sides of a flat material along the longitudinal direction to form a cavity, all the while putting an object to be packaged into the cavity. The shape of a well packaged objects looks like a pillow, and so named as a pillow-type packaging. The entire packaging process has a high degree of automation at a fast speed which is suitable for bulk, granular, powder, or liquid objects such as biscuits, pies, chocolates, breads, instant noodles, the Chinese traditional food “moon cake”, soybean milk, milk, soy sauce, cooking wine, or arrowroot flour. All these products can in turn be used for all kinds of daily necessities, industrial parts, medical devices and the like. A number of patents and conventional technologies associated with the pillow-type packaging machine have been disclosed.
It is expected that the pillow-type packaging method intends to seal flaky material to form a cavity structure, wherein the object to be packaged is put into the cavity for packaging; however, this kind of packaging also brings the following disadvantages of: 1. wasting materials such that the conventional pillow-type packaging machine is provided to package objects after sealing both sides of the flaky material, wherein the sealing part needs a considerable number of packaging materials 2. influencing the appearance such that the seams remaining and stacked outside the packaging bag impact the appearance of the packaging bag; 3. the expensive cost such that in the forming process multilayer composite materials required to make the package have a high cost; 4. adding extra procedures such that the processing steps which make a pillow-type flaky material packaging are increased, and thus the energy consumption and labor costs are increased as well relative to the tubular material packaging.
Compared with the flaky material packaging process, the packaging process using a tubular material does not need multilayer composite materials, and does not generate an intermediate suture portion. Accordingly, the advantages of the packing process using a tubular material are a beautiful appearance, energy saving, and a lower cost.
Furthermore, there are considerable differences in the unloading process if comparing with tubular material packaging methods with flaky material packaging: 1. for flaky material packaging, a plurality of objects to be packed can be placed into a piece of the packaging material, sealed, and then cut and transferred during the horizontal forward operation. In other words, the unloading of the objects being packed can be done after forward operation, that is, the procedures for packaging and unloading objects can be completed at different positions. The unloading of the objects to be packed for a tubular material packaging-type is done after filling and sealing, wherein the objects are placed into the base of the transparent vertical tubes. In other words, after the packaging process is completed, the objects are prevented from vertically dropping since a vertical drop will affect the next process. It is also necessary to change the position of a well packaged product in order to unload them. 2. For a flaky packaging material type, which can be moved forward continuously, as long as just one piece of flaky packaging material is moving, the packaging speed is capable of being satisfied as requested. Whereas for a tubular material packaging type, as long as the previous packaging bag is unloaded, the next step can be conducted. This type needs that at least four unloading operations done simultaneously to meet the requirements for the packaging speed. This creates the problem of how to make the object to be packaged transferred smoothly onto the conveyor belt.
Although a solution using rotary unloading method is disclosed in the Chinese patent application “an automatic packaging machine of a disposable syringe” (CN200820162320.7), the disadvantages of a complicated structure and poor reliability create problems.